Collecting Youko
by Rosa Chinensis
Summary: Crackfic. An imaginary review from dreamingxashley on livejournal: A twisted romp through MizunoYouko's sordid imagination. I think that sums it up pretty well. Pairings: Youkoxpretty much everyone in the Yamayurikai. No, really.


Thanks (and curses) to badlilsheep and michirumama on livejournal for helping to spawn this beast... My apologies if this hurts your brain. It hurts mine too, trust me.

Disclaimer: _Maria-sama ga Miteru_ and all characters therein belong to Konno Oyuki, Nagasawa Satoru, Shuueisha, and Geneon Entertainment. I'm just borrowing them for nefarious (but nonprofit!) purposes.

**Collecting Youko (or: The Sordid Exploits of the Most Insatiable Rosa Chinensis)**

Mizuno Youko was slowly working her way through the Yamayurikai. Not the paperwork; the personnel.

Eriko had been the first-- a quickie before a meeting one day, the cool not-quite-spring air making their movements clumsy and rushed. Barely a stitch of clothing was removed. She had the sneaking suspicion that that had only added to the appeal for Eriko. Youko wasn't complaining either, mind you.

Next had been Shimako, a slow seduction with the thrill of a challenge. Heated glances, "accidental" brushes and the like. It hadn't been easy, but she'd broken in the end. Youko had had her outside, in the shade of a cherry tree with a few buds just beginning to form. She'd generously ignored it when Shimako cried out for Sei.

After that she'd had Rei and Yoshino-- together, of course-- pushing them to indulge their heretofore unexplored desire for each other. She'd managed to acquire some blankets, and put them down in one of the first-floor storage rooms of the Rose Mansion. She was sure to discourage others from going near the room in the weeks that followed, and affected not to notice Rei and Yoshino's frequent mutual disappearances.

Her next conquest was Sachiko, perhaps the most difficult yet. She took to having private meetings with her, the two of them sitting side-by-side-- just a bit too close-- on one of the benches outside, talking about Sachiko's studies, and Yumi, and Youko's plans for next year; anything Youko could think of to put Sachiko at ease. It took forever, and it got to be such a strain on her libido that she used both Yumi-- a laughably easy seduction, the Rose Mansion second-floor meeting room, shortly after tea-- and Sei-- another easy seduction, also the second-floor meeting room, multiple times and on various pieces of furniture-- to take the edge off a bit.

As the time left until graduation dwindled to a mere handful of days, she knew she would have to make her move. She pulled out all the stops, virtually emptying her bank account in order to pay for roses, scented oils, and other accoutrements, along with a suite at a top-level love hotel. Spoiled rich girls like Sachiko demanded a colossal amount of cash, but Youko was prepared to pay that price. With everything prepared, Youko left school to book and prepare the suite for their arrival, then rushed back to the school and took a taxi back over to the hotel with Sachiko, not telling her where they were going. She cleverly had the taxi stop a block down from the hotel, so that Sachiko wasn't sure of their destination until they were at the doors and Youko was steering her in.

Sachiko was too shocked to do much more than stare and choke as Youko led her up the premier suite. Once there, Youko pushed open the door to reveal a room that was truly a vision (and it had better be, for what she'd paid for it!): rose petals strewn across the floor, scented candles giving the room a soft ambience (the fire hazard was negligible, really, all things considered), and soft music adding to the overall mood.

Pulling Sachiko inside, she picked up the bouquet of roses she'd left beside the door earlier and presented them to Sachiko.

"Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked, still altogether perplexed.

Youko put her hand on Sachiko's cheek, turning her head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I want to take care of you, Sachiko," she said, affecting an earnest, charming demeanor. "Won't you let me take care of you? As your Onee-sama?" She made sure her eyes shone with sincerity. Best to lay it on a bit thick with this one.

Sachiko was still looking frightened and uncertain, so Youko coaxed and wheedled until she had her sitting next to her on the bed. From there, it was an uphill battle to get Sachiko to relax and go with it, but finally, finally, Sachiko surrendered and began to cooperate. Tasting the sweet elixir of triumph, Youko thoroughly enjoyed her spoils.

That is, until afterwards, when she discovered that sleeping with Ogasawara Sachiko came with a rather high price (in addition to the initial monumental investment of time and money): eternal servitude. Well, servitude was a bit of an exaggeration. More like eternal monogamy, though that was just as horrifying. And putting up with Sachiko's prissiness and whining all the time, which was nearly as bad (and equally punishing to the libido, really). There was nothing for it; she'd just have to find some way of getting out of it.

Youko began to plot once more. 


End file.
